Peter Parker (Earth-2700)
Peter Parker was an average teenager as well as school nerd and geek, until one day he was bitten by a spider which was augmented with the OZ Serum. The bite altered Peter's DNA and body structure, giving him the body of a athlete, super resistance, strength, senses and healing factor. Initially using his powers for self-profit, Parker would completely change his philosophy on what it is to be a hero after the death of his uncle, Ben Parker, at the hands of a mugger, which he could had avoided, but didn't do so. Creating a uniform to represent a spider, and using enough resources to combat crime, Parker went to become one of New York's greatest protector, as the masked hero Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Peter was born in 1992, in April 30th to LuthorCorp bio-engineers, Richard and Mary Parker, who were actually undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents undercover in LuthorCorp, attempting to unravel a suspected confidential alliance between Lionel Luthor and the mafia. In 1997, when Peter became five, his parents mysteriously disappeared, and he was left to the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker. The following day, a plane crash is reported, in Nevada, with Lionel Luthor suppressing charges on the Parkers, after accusing them of the leaking of highly classified LuthorCorp intelligence and materials and making the run. In fact, Richard and Mary Parker were discovered to be on the list of the passengers of the airplane, thus, they were confirmed to be deceased, after local police uncovered their bodies. The society started to have a negative idealism based on Peter and his new parents, and this, mixed with his general appearance, mannerisms, and intelligence were the reasons Peter had an unfavorable childhood. Due to being oppressed and mentally abused by the society for his scarce background, Peter could not make friends with anyone and had to concentrate on his education instead, which he excelled, especially in science, mathematics and philosophy. Teenage Years ]]At the age of thirteen, Peter ironically, befriended Alexander "Lex" Luthor, whose strained relationship with his father, sparkled a unbreakable friendship. Lex congregated the socially nervous Peter to different aspects and perspectives, and could build up the confidence of Peter, gradually. At the age of 14, Peter proposed to Gwen Stacy as his valentine. This was a disastrous occurrence, with him becoming the subsequent targets of bullies, including Eugene "Flash" Thompson. After he realized that someone like him would never any woman in the world, this was in time, when he started hiding his feelings for himself, never telling them to anyone, not even Lex. At a point, bullying was so frequent for him that he decided to take vendetta against the ones who have made his life miserable, notably Flash Thompson, and he promised that the day would not be far away, and he would do it, anyhow, even for the cost of his life. Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Peter's favorite film series is Star Wars, though he yet have to attend a second comic-con. *Peter's favorite games are the Halo series, the God of War saga, the Mass Effect trilogy and Mortal Kombat franchise. *Peter's favorite hero, after himself, is Batman, though he don't admit it fearing Bruce could respond him giving a burn, or that either Nightwing or Robin would make fun of him. *Spider-Man thinks Crazy Quilt is the most ridiculous villain of his rogues gallery. Author's Note *The early life of Peter was generally taken from here, though the user wishes to expand the character's background in a original fashion soon enough. Category:Earth-2700 Category:Characters of Earth-2700 Category:Males of Earth-2700 Category:Heroes of Earth-2700 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters of Earth-2700 Category:Dating Characters Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Wall Crawling Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Adhesion Category:Camouflage Category:Animal Traits Category:Spider Sense Category:Planet Bugle Employees (Earth-2700) Category:Avengers Members (Earth-2700) Category:New Justice League Members (Earth-2700) Category:Future Foundation Members (Earth-2700) Category:Justice League Unlimited Members (Earth-2700) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-2700) Category:Secret Justice League (Earth-2700) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body Students (Earth-2700) Category:Teenage Heroes